My Little Pony: A Princess For Ransom Part 2
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo comes up with the money to pay the ransom and Neo's friends get involved in helping Neo rescue Princess Luna, while making the trade with the terrorists, one of the terrorists has something else planned for Neo and Luna, and Neo realizes that there's something else behind this attack, it's not about the money, it's about revenge.


My Little Pony: A Princess For Ransom Part 2

Princess Luna had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom by ISIS terrorists and Neo had to pay them $1,000,000,000 in American money or Equestrian bits by the end of the day, and if he fails to pay them or if Celestia interferes, they would behead her.

Neo flew over to Ponyville and went to the Castle of Friendship to get the money he needed to pay for the ransom. Neo had over $1,000,000,000 in Equestrian bits in the castle and he was going to use that money to pay the ransom. Neo put the money in a backpack and was about to leave the castle until his friends, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer saw him leaving with the backpack full of money.

Twilight asked him what was going on and where he was going with all that money, Neo said that he couldn't tell them and Twilight asked if there was some kind of trouble going on. Neo didn't want to tell them because he knew that they would want to help him and he didn't want to risk Luna getting killed. Twilight gently persuaded him to tell her and her friends what was happening and he should never be afraid to tell them anything, even if he's in trouble.

Neo knew he could trust his friends, so he told them about Luna being kidnapped and he was going to give the money in the backpacks to the terrorists in return for Luna's safety. They couldn't believe that Equestria was in danger once again and they wanted to help Neo, but Neo said he was going to have to do this alone. Rainbow Dash really wanted to help and she said she was going to to help whether Neo liked it or not. But Neo said he couldn't risk them helping him because the terrorists said that if Princess Celestia interferes, they will kill Luna, and he didn't want to take a risk on her getting killed because of his friends trying to help.

Twilight understood and saw that Neo was indeed going to have to do this alone. They all hugged him and wished him all the luck in Equestria. And so Neo left the castle and went to meet up with the terrorists, but right after he left, Rarity said, "We're following him aren't we?" Twilight said, "Of course we are." Then the ponies began following Neo and he walked into the Everfree Forest.

The terrorists told Neo to meet them in the Everfree Forest by the Castle of the 2 Sisters and he is to come alone, and if they see any ponies or Princess Celestia, they will kill Luna. Neo walked through the Everfree Forest and came to the Castle of the 2 Sisters, he stood where he was and waited for the terrorists to show up. Over in the distance, the mane 6 and Starlight were watching from a hedge, trying not to be seen by Neo or the terrorists. Neo waited by the castle for the terrorists, a few minutes later, a portal opened and the terrorists came out of the portal with Princess Luna.

There were 5 terrorists in total and they were armed with assault rifles. The mane 6 and Starlight watched everything from the hedge and hid perfectly so they wouldn't be seen. The leader stepped forward and asked for the money, a terrorist was holding Luna at gunpoint. Neo handed the leader the backpack with the money, he looked through it and said it looks like a million to him. But right after Neo handed over the money, the terrorists refused to let Luna go. That's when the mane 6 and Starlight showed up and confronted the terrorists. The terrorists pointed their guns at the ponies, but Twilight used her magic to disarm them. She magically floated the guns away from them, keeping them from harming them or Luna.

Neo said they've got the money so they had better release her immediately. The leader said this wasn't about the money, he took off his ski mask and said, "Do you know who I am?" Neo didn't recognize the man, then he said, "I am Adrian Sommers, and you killed my daughter." That's when Neo realized what was going on and who this man was, this man was the father of Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer, and he was out to get revenge on Neo for killing her. Adrian said, "You killed my daughter and for that, I'm gonna kill your princess right in front of you." Twilight said, "Not if we can help it."

Then Neo and the ponies began fighting the terrorists without any weapons. Since Neo's friends were helping him fight, they had the terrorists outnumbered. Neo and the ponies fought the terrorists with all their might, and during the fight, Neo freed Luna and she could now help them and end this fight.

Neo was fighting Adrian and the fight was pretty brutal. Then Luna stopped the fight and she said, "Adrian Sommers, for your crimes against Equestria, you and your accomplices shall be sentenced to a realm of eternal darkness." Right before Luna could do anything, Adrian said, "I will be coming to join you soon Sally."

Then Luna closed her eyes, her horn glowed, she opened her eyes and they glowed, then a dark light surrounded Adrian and the terrorists. The dark light engulfed them and it sent Adrian and the terrorists to a realm of darkness, the same realm where Sally Sommers is spending her eternal sentence.

When they were gone, Luna was safe and Neo hugged her, relieved that she was okay. The mane 6 and Starlight were relieved as well and they joined in the hug. Princess Luna had been saved and Neo and his friends have triumphed over evil once again.

The End.


End file.
